


No Going Back

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, M/M, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Stygiophilia, Sub Alec Lightwood, biting kink, demonization, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Denariuslasciel wanted: Stygiophilia- Arousal to the thought of hellfire and damnation





	No Going Back

“Are you sure about this Alexander?” Magnus asked as he carefully curled his fingers around Alec’s throat, tracing the Deflect rune out of reflex.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything before Magnus,” Alec promised as he tipped his head back in submission, letting out a quiet sigh as Magnus applied more pressure to his throat in a claiming way.

“There will be no going back.” Magnus’ cat eyes flared to life and red magic flared around his body as his fingers turned into claws and matching horns sprouted and curled from his head. 

“Once I make you mine you will be mine for eternity Alexander, I will bring hellfire and brimstone down to keep you at my side.” Magnus smiled wide, showing his fang-like teeth. Alec let out a breathy moan as his cock twitched between his thighs as arousal flooded his system.

“Magnus, please.” Alec was on the edge of pleading already as he jerked up against Magnus’ thigh that was slotted between his legs from where they were sprawled out on the Warlock’s bed.

“Who would have thought that Alexander Lightwood, a brave and loyal Shadowhunter would be so eager to be pulled down into damnation by a Prince of Hell.” Magnus’ eyes burned with the fire of Edom and it sent a shudder through Alec’s body and his breath caught in his throat.

“Magnus!” Alec couldn’t stop grinding on Magnus’ thigh as his arousal spiked up further. Alec's fingers curled in the sheets below him as his eyes fluttered as he felt the tips of Magnus’ claws dig into his sensitive skin and it didn’t help his arousal.

“My eager, perfect Shadowhunter.” Magnus crooned as he leaned down and sank his pointed teeth into the crook of Alec’s neck just enough to break the skin but not enough to cause Alec too much pain. Alec yelped as he arched up off the bed as his eyes shot open and a moan of Magnus’ name fell from his lips.

“This is just the start Alexander, I will leave marks on every inch of your skin and my essence in your very soul,” Magnus swore darkly and watched as Alec’s eyes dilated and a breathy moan escaped him.

“Please, please, Magnus I want you so badly.” Alec reached up to trace the way the Warlock’s ears were now pointed upwards. Magnus shuddered against the touch, his red magic dancing over his skin looking wild and uncontrolled.

“Tell me, Alexander, tell me you are mine. That you belong to Magnus Bane, a Prince of Hell.” Magnus ordered in a low growling voice as he sent his magic into Alec’s body, watching as the Shadowhunter arched violently off the bed with a scream as Magnus’ magic set his every nerve on fire.

Magnus drank in everything about the sight below him, his own cock growing with lust and need as he watched Alec in the throws of pleasure caused by his magic. Magnus lightly dragged his claws down the expanse of Alec’s alabaster skin loving the way the muscles and skin rippled in the wake of his claws.

“No one has ever reacted to my darker magic like this before, you are something else, Alexander.” Magnus praised as he lapped at the bite mark he left on Alec’s neck, smiling to himself when Alec keened and tilted his head to the side to allow Magnus access.

“I don’t think I can, Magnus please…” Alec couldn’t form words properly, his head was spinning with pleasure and he knew he just knew he wouldn’t be able to last if Magnus did that again.

“Shh, Alexander. I may be a Prince of Hell but I take care of what is mine Alexander and you are mine.” Magnus’ words were possessive and dark in a way that made Alec’s heart beat faster in his chest. Magnus splayed his hand over Alec’s heart, digging the tips of his claws in a circle like he was going to reach in and pull Alec’s heart out, Alec wasn’t sure he would stop him if he even wanted to try.

“You want to be with me don’t you Alexander?” Magnus shot another spark of his magic into Alec just to clean and prepare him for what was to come.

“More than anything.” Alec choked out, truth ringing clear in his words and tone.

“More than being a Shadowhunter, being Jace’s Parabatai?” Magnus knew he was pushing it but he wanted to know how far Alec was willing to fall for him. Alec cried out when the head of Magnus’ somehow larger large pressing at the rim of his hole and more of Magnus’ magic sparked through him.

“You! I only need you, Magnus!” Alec cried as a tear made its way down his cheek, as he felt overwhelmed as Magnus pressed into him, stretching him wide and the light burn only added to the pleasure Alec was blanketed in.

“You’re so good to me Alexander.” Magnus let more of his demonic side bleed through and the room around them turned darker and fire flared up, giving the illusion of hellfire surrounding them. Alec dug his fingers into Magnus’ shoulders as he pressed himself up against Magnus as the two rocked together in perfect sync.

“Tell me who you belong to Alexander.” Magnus purred darkly into Alec’s ear as he thrust up into the other man harder than before.

“You Magnus, only you!” Alec sobbed as he tossed his head back in utter pleasure as Magnus sparked his magic through him again and Alec’s vision faded out as Magnus pulled his orgasm out almost violently as fire smoldered and crackled around them.

“You are mine, Alexander,” Magnus swore as his eyes flared brightly as he came deep inside of his Shadowhunter and sucked at the bite mark on Alec’s neck. Alec slumped against Magnus and let out a soft sigh of contentment as he nuzzled Magnus neck lovingly.

“You are something else Alexander, really you are.” Magnus praised, pleased that Alec had such a hidden kink that Magnus rarely got to play with when he was with other lovers in the past.

“Love you, Magnus,” Alec slurred and Magnus kissed Alec’s head lovingly as he let his glamour slip back into place.


End file.
